


Silly American Phrases

by youthwillnotendure



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: As you wish was all he said to him in English. A small phrase he had picked up from an American film.





	Silly American Phrases

If you had told Alexei that he would be quoting a film in English to an American conspiracy theorist to show him that he did actually love him, then he would have laughed in your face. He would have told you it’s entirely impossible. That it would never happen. He was there to work on an important project, finally being considered one of the key scientists and nothing would happen.  
And yet…  
“As you wish.” He replied, half smiling as he reached up to grab the plate from the top shelf of the cupboard (who even put their dishes there? It wasn’t practical by any means having to reach up like that all the time). He did have just enough time as he turned around to see the way that Murray flushed at the simple phrase. I love you, it meant. And it was theirs. Something that only the two of them knew about.  
Other people had seen the film but they wouldn’t know what it really meant. If they heard that phrase they would just think it was a thing he remembered from the film. An English phrase that he didn’t quite understand the meaning of like flying by the seat of one’s pants. Americans made no sense.  
If you had told him that the American man he was in love with would spend more time watching him than the film itself he wouldn’t have believed you. If you had told him that the man would share a chocolate bar with him, giving him the last rectangle then he would have called you crazy.  
But here he was, eating a chocolate bar he really had no taste for because Murray was giving him that hopeful look, the one he really couldn’t resist. When he insisted that Alexei have the last piece of the bar he replied with a simple “as you wish” and a smile.  
When he was younger Alexei would have laughed in the face of anyone who had told him when he was younger that he would fall in love with an American conspiracy theorist with a love of bad tasting chocolate, cheesy films and strong alcohol. He wouldn’t have believed that was possible at all. He wouldn’t have thought that he would be the happiest he had ever been on a couch with a TV Dinner and Murray Bauman by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was a very quick ficlet I wrote after finishing series 3 and not being able to deal with anything that happened. Also inspired by a friend after talking with them about the series and about these two amazing characters.


End file.
